Soulmate Just Across The Hall
by Lyllian - matty
Summary: JD AU. Donna is not Josh s assistant, they met by accident couple weeks before...YOu ll see. Josh is shot and asks for her, which takes everyone by surprise. Who is this mistery woman in his life?


Author : Luciana

Title : Well I´m really terrible with titles, so it doesn´t have one yet. Obviously I actually had to labeled it somehow but I wouldn´t take it really seriously. It´s just for practical reasons, at least for now. But any suggestions are more than welcomed.

Diclaimer : I don´t own them. They are purely creation of genius Aaron Sorkin,( at least until the ´great ´_Mr. John drama will solve it, just don´t answer any questions and for the love of God don´t let them actually talk Wells_ had taken over ) and I am just borrowing them for little fun. But I do love them. Think they can sue me for that?

A/ N : This is the first time I am actually doing this. Sure my hardware is overflowing with the West Wing fanfic, but Aaron Sorkin is pure genius and I didn´t want to mess up with his characters and amazing work. Also there are several ff writer out there who I love to death and admire their writing. They are, just for the lack of better term – godnesses – if it is even a word. But never say never. And so here it comes.

Please be kind and If you really hate it just click on that little x button up there in the corner of your screen. It´s absolutely okay with me.

It is unbetaed but if there is anybody out there who will like it , and is willing to correct my endless missups of English grammar ( since English is by far not my first language, Iam sure there are many ) you re more than welcome , just left me a note....

This is just a first chapter.I have 3 more already done, they just need a little polishing ...

It jumps between present – set in ITSONG and past – few weeks before Rosslyn. And its absolutly AU...

For some reason I find the authors note as important as the story itself, hence the length of this : D

„ Donna „

Was that a moan or did he say something ? Leo turned to his deputy who was now motionlessly lieing on the hospital bed. Obvious pain mirroring his face as he was struggling to say something. Leo bent down to hear him more clearly.

„ What ? „

„ Donna. Call. She´ll wait. She ...Scared. „

Josh was obviously trying to form a coherent sentence taking hard breaths between each word, but Leo had no idea what was he was actually saying. He caught what he though was some female name, Donna, and something as ´scared´. Yeah. It was to be expected that Josh would be scared.

In sooting voice Leo interrupted his painful effort.

„ Josh. I know you ´re scared , but you´re gonna be okay. „

Josh face scrumbled in effort once more.

„ No. Call Donna. Please. „

At this point he´s been almost pleading.

So it was a name. But who the hell is Donna. Leo had known Josh for years but never in that time had he heart about someone named Donna. He turned to other two men standing in the room with him.

„ Who is Donna? „

Sam looked surprised, a little perplexed , and still little shaken. He just motioned with his head in negative gesture.

To their surprise it was Toby who spoke.

„ It is this girl he met a couple weeks ago. Jake´s mother."

Leo thought about it for a second.

„ You mean that kid Josh brought to White House with him couple of weeks ago ? „

„ Yeah. I am not sure but I think she lives in the same building as Josh. He´s been telling me about them couple of times, but I tend to ignore him before my second morning coffee, so ...„

Toby said with distinctive indifferent shrug , but his eyes said something compeletly different when they shifted toward the still form of his friend who was now looking at him without words but with apparent gratefulness.

At that moment Sam spoke .

„ Why would he want to see her? „

But Leo was already reaching for plastic box containing Josh´s things, which were taken from him when he was first brought to ER. He retrieved the cell phone and scrolled down the contacts. To his surprised Donna´s name appeared as a last call, and as he could see it was also one of the most frequently called numbers on his callsheet. Looking at the pale face of his deputy who now was back to unconsciousness Leo hit send. Phone rang only once when frightened voice answered.

„ Josh... „ woman voice greeted Leo

„ No , This is Leo McGregy . Josh´s boss. „

„ who you are Mr. McGrery .

This is Josh phone . „

She stated with deadly calm in her voice.

„ Yes. It is. It is Donna, right? „

„ Yes. What´s with Josh? „

„ Have you watched the news?"

" Yes I did. I was up whole night But they´re not saying anything except that president ´s been shot and his out of the surgery now. But they reported that you should be at GW, but I couldn't get any information, they don't let anybody in. „

„ I tried his phone, office, pager...everything. I knew...than...but... „

Woman on the other end rambled , and Leo could sense that she was starting losing it ,and slight tremble in her voice just confirmed his feeling.

„ I tried to get to hospital, called the ER but they don't let anybody in... Hell I am doctor and they won´t let me in ..."

At that information Leo was taken a little aback , but now he knew why she was at least that much calm about the whole situation. He could hear it in her voice. She was trying to remain her head clear and hid her fear behind the doctor angle. At least for know.

She knew something was wrong. She had knew it when Josh hadn't answered his phone. The fact that Chief of Stuff himself was calling her and from Josh ´s phone spoke pretty clearly.

„ Donna. „ Leo interrupted her.

„ Yes ? „

„ Josh was just brought him out of surgery. They repaired his artery and retrieved the bullet . .I am sorry we didn't call you but well … we didn't know. „

There was long pause on the other end and Leo wondered if she was still there.

„ How´s the surgery gone? „

„Good. I guess... According to what they just told us it had gone well. They were able to repaired the artery, he had collapsed lungs , and three broken ribs, but he´s doing okay considering..... Look Donna, he wants to see you. „

„ Can I come? „ she asked with eagerness and also worry in her voice.

„ Yes. You live in the same building as Josh? ."

„ Yes. „

„ Ok. I am sending the car over to pick you up. Theyˇll let you through. „

„ Thank you. „

„ Ehm, does he need anything? I mean from his apartment? „

„ You have a key? „ Leo asked surprised.

„ Well yes. „ after short pause she tried to explain.

„ It´s not like that." she trailed of.

„He travels a lot and so he´d left me a key just in case – you know to water the plants. „

„ Josh doesn't have the plants. „ Leo said with amusement in his the hell was this woman and how come he hadn´t heard about her earlier. It's not like Josh was good at keeping secrets or being subtle. He did have a terrible poker obviously have some kind of relationship and from devotion and care in her voice and worry and eagerness he had seen in Josh eyes , it wasn't just some kind of relationship.

„ Yes he does now. „

„ I see. Well anyway , I don't think he needs anything just now. Maybe letter. So car should be there in 15 minutes. „

Not knowing what else to say but also trying to get her to hospital as soon as possible ( he would be damn not to get to know this woman , but also wanted to get Josh what he was longing for the most....)Leo wrapped up the call.

„See you. „

„ Thank you Mr. McGrery. Thank you very much. „

Leo hung up and turned towards the men in the room. He survived his still unconscious deputy and smiled. That´s going to be interesting, he thought. He looked up to see his Communication Director and his deputy looking at him with expectation. Even Toby couldn't hid his interest.

„ Well. What? „

„ So I talk to Donna. She is apparently a doctor, Josh´s neighbor and obviously close friend. She should be over here in 20 , half an hour top. „

He then stepped out of the room and motioned for agent, giving him the instructions about Donna and the car.


End file.
